1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus and a driving method for a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus is known. A display apparatus of the type described is used widely in electronic apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer, a portable telephone set and a television receiver.
Incidentally, although various techniques for a display apparatus are known, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,167,026 discloses a technique of adding W (White) to the three primary colors of R (Red), G (Green) and B (Blue) and suppressing the four display signals to a level lower than a maximum light generation amount of each pixel to expand the saturation allowance up to a maximum light generation amount of each pixel with respect to an input signal thereby to expand the dynamic range of the luminance.
In such an existing display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus as just described, increase of the definition of a display element advances to enhance the picture quality together with the progress of the technique.